Top Posters
Almost everyone wants to know who the top posters are, and the very top ones are usually well-known. This list is all of them in order as of September 2012. This data was obtained using the LEGO.com Members List. Top Posters (1-100) Users with + next to their name are active. The ones without it are inactive or just didn't post anything since the last update. Posters who are officially retired are signified with a "//Retired". Posts counts are to the nearest 10 posts of the active users and the exact count of the retired users as of April 10th, 2012. All post counts are subject to change. Change if needed. At least once per month. Last update 10/09/12 Note: Lots of users have retired recently, so if we missed any please fix them. Also, if you are editing this page please remember that post counts are to the nearest 10 posts unless the user is retired. Legend *1. Marcel77799 59,887+ *2. Rock-o-Ages 45,830 semi-inactive *3. Skulduggery77 59,887+ *4. Alemas 42,089+ *5. Dude777477 39,848+ *6. Michaelyoda 32,505+ semi-active *7. Eragon3443 30,170+ *8. Guacamole1998 29,976 //Retired *9. Cr9 28,950+ *10. Lego.minifig 28,730+ *11. 8ObiWan88 28,080+ *12. Genralaustin 25,959 //Retired *13. Wertys761 25,390+ *14. Diglett809 24,590+ Maniac *15. Riolu777 23,020+ *16. JohnnyNeutron 22,230 //Inactive *17. Benboy755 19,675+ *18. Dwarfminefan580 19,540+ *19. Friendlylightspark 17,150+ *20. Huohana 17,004 //Retired (deleted) *21. Man.city1 16,600+ *22. KRRouse 15,500 //Retired *23. Legobrickbuilder4567 14,610+ *24. Legostudios34 14,515 //Retired *25. CaptainBrickmaster 14,460 //Inactive *26. Legodurcheinander 14,410+ *27. Ariklego 14,140+ *28. J-d-j 14,130+ *29. Selucia 13,841 //Retired *30. Empire981 13,802 //Retired *31. Micahstone 13,451 //Retired *32. Scorpio360 12,880+ *33. Gameking99 12,150+ *34. Adamlenton1 12,131 //Retired *35. LUTheGoldDigger 12,098 //Retired *36. Samed5 - 12,038+ . *37. Personinfo 11,990 //Inactive *38. 242oak 11,608 //Retired *39. JJS495 11,590+ *40. Gho8233 11,420+ *41. Forumuser 11,352 //Retired *42. Toa_Ignika_Life_Toa 11,340+ *43. Gslover1 10,840 //Inactive *44. Crazyguy65 10,690+ *45. Stonewall42 10,670+ *46. HQuiff 10,510 //Retired *47. IndianaBonesSulfrix9 10,500+ *48. Buzzm279 10,400+ *49. Lindel1324 10,240+ *50. Thejoester300 10,190+ *51. Paperclip8707 10,190+ *52. Fancypantsguy8 9,990+ *53. K9unit13 9,917 //Retired *54. Boxorboy 9,879 //Retired *55. Littlehorn 9,776 //Retired *56. Kit-Fisto7 9,753 //Retired *57. Wiktorsz 9,752 //Retired *58. Keplers 9,640+ *59. Ryo-757 9,640+ *60. Tommy_60 9,598 //Retired *61. Eagleeyedan2 9,480+ *62. SDR4491 9,420+ *63. Emjajoas1 9,340+ *64. Spacedude1234567 9,330+ *65. Pacman87 9,320+ *66. Seaside98 9,070+ *67. Designerdude101 9,037 //Retired *68. IndyMan97 8,991 //Retired *69. IndyAJD 8,890+ *70. Clegokids 8,830+ *71. TannerJ2598 8,770+ *72. Pinkpanther5953 8,730 //Retired *73. AJRAWLEY5700 8,680+ *74. AwesomePythor 8,650+ *75. Bty8 8,640+ *76. Dino272727 8,590+ *77. 152252 8,580+ *78. Jediliam01 8,370+ *79. Drew1200 8,300 *80. Ninjalegoboy9389 8,110+ *81. PHINN 7,980+ *82. Beeky31 7,870 //Retired *83. Brickie52 7,667 //Retired *84. U.S.A.guy 7,600 *85. Fastracer660 7,590+ *86. Ili-boys 7,580+ *87. Swellshark 7,567 //Retired *88. MightyGalidorman 7,566 //Retired *89. Drizzt421 7,520+ *90. Danielboone6702 7,500+ *91. Steelersrule12 7,500+ *92. Talmid 7,460+ *93. Bigbro223 7,440+ *94. Nautilus888 7,390+ *95. Legofan3579 7,350+ *96. Pandamonium2008 7,280+ *97. CommanderMax007 7,180+ *98. Dunamisboy 7,141 //Retired *99. Codyn329 7,100+ *100. Xeez12 7,070+ External links Members of Global Registered Users role Category:Lists Category:Legend Category:Maniacs Category:Old Timer Category:Statistics